Dr. Bloodpudding
Dr. Bloodpudding is one of the supporting antagonists in the famed Disney Channel series Phineas and Ferb. He is an evil scientist and a longtime member of the villain organization, L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. He is voiced by John Viener, who also voices Norm. Role He first appeared in a cameo appearance in the season 2 episode, The Bully Code, where he is seen exiting Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. after signing Heinz Doofenshmirtz's leg cast along with the other evil scientists. Bloodpudding later makes a full appearance in the episode, Nerdy Dancin' '', where he and the other scientists are called in by Doofenshmirtz to start up a new organization. Blooding seems to be disapprove of how the organization should be called (L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.), but that didn't stop Doofenshmirtz. In an attempt to get some media attention, Doofenshmirtz and the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. attempt to enter a dance show, but they end up failing due to their bad dancing and by decisive action by Doofensmirtz's nemesis Perry the Platypus, who sends a lot of falling debris to crush the evil scientists, including Bloodpudding. He and the other scientists were then sent to the hospital afterwards. In the episode ''Bullseye!, Bloodpudding participated in the intro dance opening for the Evil Tonight. He is later shown attempting to vote for the new leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.. It is unknown whether he was voting either for Doofenshmirtz, or for his rival Rodney, or for Lawrence Fletcher. In the episode Road to Danville, during the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.I.N. Summer Stock Festival Play, Bloodpudding was in the crowd watching the performance. And when Doofenshmirtz arrives to give in his opening line "Pizza Delivery", Bloodpudding is seen applauding for Doofenshmirtz's great opening along with the other evil scientists and audience members. In the special Phineas and Ferb Save Summer, Bloodpudding attended the first annual L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Disservice Awards at the Knights of Danville Hall (arranged by Doofenshmirtz). However, little did the villains know that they are sharing the same ballroom with the neighboring O.W.C.A agents, and when this was revealed, this results a fight between both organizations. Bloodpudding was later present in the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. meeting at an abandoned warehouse to discuss about the change in weather after the Earth was moved away from the Sun. When Doofenshmirtz suggests that the members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. arrange their meetings in an old abandoned poolside cabana, Bloodpudding confesses that he is "bananas for cabanas", a phrase that Rodney finds rather annoying and forbids anyone else to repeat it, much to Bloodpudding's dismay. Bloodpudding was even surprised when Doofenshmirtz confessed that he was the one who moved the Earth away from the Sun with his latest -inator, and when Doofenshmirtz presented out his blueprints of the -inator to prove it, Bloodpudding and the other members are impressed that Doofenshmirtz actually succeeded in a grand evil scheme for once. Under Rodney's orders, Bloodpudding and the rest of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. went to capture all the O.W.C.A agents for their plan of total world domination. He was even delighted to see that the world was finally under L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s grasp after Rodney uses his new -inizor (which is ten times the size and strength of Doof's -inator) to move the Earth into perpetual winter. However, the agents are freed and engage into another fight, which happens to be the same one back in the ballroom, as pointed out by Dr. Diminutive. At that point, Bloodpudding escaped away from the warehouse along with the other villains, knowing that it's not worth it. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Mongers Category:Minor Villains Category:Criminals Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:On & Off Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Elderly Category:Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dimwits Category:Weaklings Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fighter Category:Tyrants Category:Business Villains Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Karma Houdini Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Male Category:Successful Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Pawns